Choji Akimichi Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Choji Akimichi from the time you meet till after you have children and everything in between! :


Choji Akimichi

::How you met::

You lived in the Village Hidden In The Leaves, and loved to cook. It was an amazing talent that you had. You also loved being outside. Today was your ninth birthday, and your parents had bought you a Jr. Travel cooking kitchen set. And on top of that, it was solar powered, and your parents gave you some money to go buy food to go with it! It was a cube the size of a baseball, and when you use the jutsu your parents taught you, then it expands! You thought it was the cleverest thing ever invented.

Currently in the park, you were in the middle of using the jutsu, when a boy came running up to you.

"Hey! You, girl! Whach ya doin'?" he yelled, and repeated his last question when he reached you.

"First of all, my name is ____ ____, not girl. Second, what's your name? And third, I was about to start cooking, if you would like any." You state.

The boy got anime twinkles in his eyes as he said, "I'm Choji Akimichi, and I'd love some! So I see you have food, but where are you going to cook it?"

You point down to you Jr. Kitchen. He looks down at it with confusion, when he looked back at you; your hands were almost done with the jutsu. The box started to vibrate, and a small, round kitchen formed around you. You pulled out your ingredients, and started cooking Fedichine Al' Frado. Choju stared at you in shock.

"You're not a picky eater are you? Because I _love_ cooking Italian and Chezlecslovocian." You say, smiling.

Choji gets the anime twinkles in his eyes again, smiles, and then says, "I'll eat anything! Never had either, but I'm sure I'll like whatever it is you make!"

You giggle a bit at what he says, and serve him up a plate.

"You know Choji, I think we'll be grate friends." You declare.

"Me too." He responds, as he starts to eat the food you made.

::How he asked you out::

You and Choji had been great friends for years now, and you started to notice that he stuttered when around you now, and never made eye contact. You wondered about that, but kept it to yourself. You had to admit that you had adapted certain… _feelings_, for your best friend. You cooked for Choji all the time nowadays. You loved to cook, and he loved to eat. You, along with most of the village, thought that you two were perfect for each other. You were, once again, cooking lunch for you and Choji. He was late today, and you were getting worried. You had made MaChunka (Chez. Traditional food. Good, but not the best for you. Lots of fried fat and oil and random meat ). Then, Choji came into your view, looking like he was in deep thought about something.

"Hey Choji! You're late!" You called, trying to distract him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was."

"Hmm… anyway, I made MaChunka! You'll love it!"

You handed him a plate, and sat down next to him. He started to absently pick at the food that you had prepared. You took one spoonful, and put it on your bread. You took one small bite, because it was still scolding hot from the crock-pot.

"Sss, hot." You say, your head tilted back. You then notice that Choji hasn't even touched his. You frown, and try to see if you get lucky and he'll tell you what is on his mind. "What are yah thinking about?"

"Trying to figure out a way to ask you out, without you freaking out on me." He replies, absently.

You just start laughing, not at him, but that he just asked you out and he didn't even notice. He looks at you like you're the craziest person on Earth.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You *laugh* you just *laugh* asked me out and you didn't even notice. The answer is yes by the way."

Choji blushes when you say this. "Really, y-you'd go out w-with m-me?"

"*laugh* Yes, I like you too!"

Then you just suddenly give him a hug, and he blushes even more. You stop hugging him, and ask, "So, when were you thinking?"

"Uh, um, I was thinking that, um, this Saturday, um, maybe I could cook for you, then go and see a movie?"

You smile and give him another hug. "Sounds great."

::The date::

You put on a nice pair of dress pants, and a blouse that matched the color of your eyes. You were waiting patently on your couch, waiting for Choji, when there was a nock on your door. Jumping up, you ran to the door. You yanked it open, and there stood a _very_ pink-faced Choji.

"Hey Choji! You look grate! You ready?" you ask cheerfully.

"Y-yah, I'm ready. ____, y-you l-look f-fantastic!"

He slapped his hand over his mouth, and blushed. You giggled, and gave him a hug, before linking your arm through his, causing him to blush a deep magenta.

"Choji, girls _like_ it when you give them complements. Oh, and thank you by the way."

Choji made you spaghetti and meatballs, then took you to see an action-romance film. You loved the date, and when you were about to say goodnight to him, he kissed you on the lips. It caught you off guard, but you kissed back. When he pulled back, _very scarlet_, he murmured a 'goodnight' then took off really fast. That was the best night of your life… so far.

(Sorry, I'm not very good with Choji. I like him, but it's hard to do sometimes. You can fill in your own details of the movie and the dinner if you like. Once again, I'm sorry.)

::The proposal::

So, it had been a few years now after your first date with Choji. You were now twenty years of age, and currently getting ready for yet another date with Choji. Choji takes you out every Saturday, just to prove that he will always love you. (Yah, I know, corny). Tonight, he was taking you to the fair! You loved the fair! With all the food, games, and rides, it was impossible for you to _not_ love it. You had put on a long dark night- blue shirt, and light fade-blue jeans. You were now currently on the fares wheel with Choji, and you could tell that he was just trying to think of something to say. You hugged the giant teddy-bear that he had won you, and opened your mouth to speak.

"What are you thinking about?" You were hoping that he would be too distracted with his thoughts, and just tell you like always.

"Just trying to figure out when, and how, I'm going to give you this ring and hope you say yes." He answered absently, tossing you a small little fuzzy box thing that the rings come in.

You caught the box out of reflex, and couldn't believe what your ears were hearing.

'_Did Choji just ask me to marry him? Oh my gosh! He did! He did!'_

Choji looked at you, then down to the box that you were holding. His eyes widened, as he realized what he must have done.

"____, did I just ask you to… to…um?" Choji struggled for words.

Then, out of no where, you jumped and hugged him. You gave him a kiss, and yelled out, "Yes! My answer is yes! I love you _so_ much Choji!"

Choji beamed, and kissed you on the lips passionately.

::The wedding::

Your wedding wasn't grand, but you did invite everybody you knew. Your dad waked you down the aisle, tears in both his and your eyes. When it came time to say the words that would bind you and Choji together forever, you didn't hesitate even one second.

"I do, forever and for always." You said, tears now flowing like a waterfall.

"I do, I always do." Choji said, looking at you with nothing short of pure bliss with a mixture of smitten.

::How you told him you were pregnant::

So, it had been two years since your wedding, and you were just coming back from the doctor's. You decided to have your parents and Choji's parents over for the big news. You put the papers in a manila folder, labeled it, and then put it in your nightstand drawer. There was a knock on the door, and when you answered it, there stood Choji with both sets of grandparents-to-be. You beamed, and told everybody to take a seat on the couch. When they were all situated, you took a deep breath.

"So, ____ what is the big news that we all had to be here for?" your mother asked.

You took Choji's hand, and let it all out. "There will be another Akimichi joining us in nine months."

Everybody stared at you dumbfounded. You held your wide grin in place the entire time.

"That's great!" everybody yelled, and Choji kissed you on the cheek.

::Your kids::

You ended up having twins! Congrats! Here they are!

Choji

____ is the one on the left, and she's more of the 'fun' one. She loves to go to the park and play. ____ is on the right, and she's more of your girly-girl. She loves to cook just like you! Both of your daughters grow up and become excellent shinobi!

This is them when they are older. ____ is on the left in this one, but was on the right above. ____ is on the right now, but was on the left before.


End file.
